reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Marston-nation21/The Story Of ALL DAY21-28
sickness.jpg Write the text of your article here! Hi there the good people of Red Dead Wiki, today I am going to tell you the great, exciting, heroic adventure of ALL_DAY21-28. ALL_DAY is always John Marston because his journey is in many ways like Johns. Alright to start off ALL_DAY started in early November. He witnessed a tragic accident. He witnesses a gang ganging up on one man early when he first started playing red dead. So he walked over to help the one man, but he had not learned true skills of each and every weapon. So, yes ALL_DAY got beat to a bloody pulp. So as he progressed thru red dead free roams, he met a clan that was fighting to earn back the Wild West and not let the modern day government take over. The clan had 3 members. They were taking after the earliest campaign of the Dutch’s gang. Which involved Dutch Van Der Linde, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, and of course John Marston. And luckily for ALL_DAY, they let him be John. They let the other lower members be either Dutch’s gang or any other outlaws that were not main characters. So they had been fighting of the government for months and one of them was the Brotherhood of Justice. So the brotherhood and Dutch’s gang were going at it one day and a government agent rode up in the session and made everyone seize fire. They were the U.S. Secret Services, they had a big clan alliance thing going on, and it was the United Nations. Dutch’s gang had joined the United Nations. But ALL_DAY said it was his time to pay his to debt to society and joined the U.S.S.S. as an agent. And then he was forced to kill his former brothers in arms… so he did what anyone of you reading this would have done. He went out on his journey. So after he finally took out the man playing as Dutch, he returned to a warm welcoming committee from the U.S.S.S and he had witnessed a true Native American on red dead. The Yaqui apache which was led by a fellow named Manny11596 and Blazer. ALL_DAY was so fascinated with the Yaqui he said “I have done my time working for the government.” So he packed up and joined Manny11596 who said ALL_DAY was adopted by the natives and is able to stay John which somehow always works for ALL_DAY. So then Manny had introduced ALL_DAY to a real piece of shit BigGuns_77. Some of you may know him, some may not. He never liked ALL_DAY for some reason so he and BG_77 never spoke. Then a warrior Manny had been friends with for a long time joined up. And not long after Mannys sister Shy_Wolfy had joined and they were like a big family that was reunited except for ALL_DAY he felt part of it but never was fully in. Then some fake apaches came and fought us, we took all of there land after battle. So now ALL_DAY is still in contact with Manny but the tribe had fallen apart for reasons ALL_DAY didn’t understand. But ALL_DAY has laid under the radar for a while settling down attending his ranch at beechers hope where he says he will have the John Marston death he is just not sure when. He hopes to start a family there. But if Manny decides to start up a tribe ALL_DAY will join. But for now he is relaxing and usually gambling somewhere if you want to find him and talk to him about his journey. ALL_DAY says that after his family and ranch are going he will hang up the holster and when the law comes back he will announce his death and no longer join any clans, but until that day comes ALL_DAY will be riding the dusty trail with Manny and his Native brothers and sister and go back to the old west. And now to this very day, he can master every gun, and take out a posse with one other man fighting by his side. Thank you for reading this exciting adventure about a man that has truly made a mark on everyone that has ever played with him and will with out a doubt for sure go into some of the greatest battles on red dead and will hopefully be know as a legend to his friends and others, hopefully other clans can say that he was a good man to take on if you wanted to lose and hopefully they respect him that man is who’s adventure you have just read, his mind-blowing adventure he is ALL_DAY21-28 thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy maybe they will make a movie of him who knows and ALL_DAY does'nt know I wrote this again thank you and enjoy the open world of red dead. Category:Blog posts